one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Treasure Map - Smoker
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Sakazuki & Issho Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 3x e CD special -10: *Nico Robin ONE PIECE STAMPEDE 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Brook ONE PIECE STAMPEDE 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Tony Tony Chopper ONE PIECE STAMPEDE 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Douglas Bullet Demon Heir 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -5: *Kid & Killer The Worst vs. The Strongest *Foxy & Wapol The Worst vs. The Strongest *Drake & Urouge The Worst vs. The Strongest *Bege & Apoo The Worst vs. The Strongest *Bartolomeo & Cavendish The Worst vs. The Strongest *Bonney & Hawkins The Worst vs. The Strongest *Trafalgar Law An Unlikely Alliance *Nefeltari Vivi Resting in the Shade *Kalifa Nighttime Pool Vacation *Sugar Flamingo Pool's Main Character *Carrot Oceanic Wonderland *Charlotte Smoothie General on Vacation *Marguerite Fun in the Waves *Sakazuki & Issho Tiger & Dog *Smoker An Unlikely Alliance 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Monkey D. Luffy Summertime Straw Hat Pirates *Roronoa Zoro Summertime Straw Hat Pirates *Sanji Summertime Straw Hat Pirates *Usopp Summertime Straw Hat Pirates *Nami Summertime Straw Hat Pirates *Brook Summertime Straw Hat Pirates *Franky Summertime Straw Hat Pirates *Tony Tony Chopper Summertime Straw Hat Pirates *Nico Robin Summertime Straw Hat Pirates *Donald Moderate Host *Ann Diva *Big Mom Four Emperors in Contact *Doflamingo Lonely Solitary Cell *Kaido One of the Four Emperors *Princess Shirahoshi Promise of Reunion *Jack Eleph-Eleph Fruit: Ancient Model User *Shiki Legendary Pirate *Black Arm Zephyr The Man Who Trained Every Navy Sailor *Golden Tesoro *Shirahoshi & Mansherry Wonderful Meeting *Vivi & Rebecca Shared Benefactor *Luffy & Law Miracle-Making Generation *Sabo & Koala Youthful Revolutionary Aces *Roronoa Zoro A Glimpse of a Master Swordsman *Dogstorm & Cat Viper Antagonistic Kings of Day and Night *Dracule Mihawk Secret Teachings of the Master Swordsman *Sanji & Judge Parting of Father and Son *Zeus & Prometheus & Big Mom The Leaders of the Land of Souls *Ain For Master Z's Ideals *Binz Pledging Allegiance to Master Z *Dr. Indigo Legendary Pirate's Associate *Commander Scarlet Legendary Pirate's Associate *Mr. Tanaka Golden Armor *Baccarat Golden Armor *Dice Golden Armor *Phantom Thief Carina *Capone "Gang" Bege Castle-Man of the Castle-Castle Fruit *Blackbeard Former Warlord of the Sea *Pica Donquixote Pirates *Bellamy the Hyena The Bullet of Dressrosa *Akainu Magma Man *Kizaru: Man of Light *Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World *Fujitora: Gravity Blade Navy HQ Powerhouse *Magellan & Hannyabal Guardians of the Fortress of Hell *Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government Human Weapon *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom *Byrnndi World World Pirates Captain *Jinbe Honor to the Captain *Charlotte Katakuri Mochi-Mochi Fruit User *Lucy Corrida Coliseum C-Block Up-and-Comer *Jail Chief Warden Magellan Venom-Venom Fruit User *Ain Zephyr's Final Pupil *Binz Zephyr's Final Pupil *Morley Leader of the Western Troops of the Revolutionary Army *Koala Revolutionary and Fish-Man Karate Assistant *Hack Revolutionary and Fish-Man Karate Master *Ghost Princess Perona Ruins of the Muggy Kingdom *Buggy the Genius Jester Warlord of the Sea *Sentomaru the Axe Sailor *Black Cage Hina Navy HQ Captain *Sabo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff *Hawk Eyes Mihawk *Dracule Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Jack the Drought *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Donquixote Doflamingo Another Stage Called "Awakening" *Rob Lucci Cipher Pol "Aigis" Zero 1,1x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the "Heart" *Nami Captivating Santa Girl *Kaido, King of the Beasts *Smoothie & Oven Intruder Eliminators *Edward Weevil Warlord of the Sea *Shanks & Beckman Men Who Ended the War Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Kid & Killer *Preventivo: cambia gli slot in PSY e INT, silenzia i capitani per 6 turni, riduce l'ATK dei personaggi STR/'DEX'/'PSY' per 19 turni *Sotto il 50% di HP: Paralizza per 3 turni, aumenta i danni subiti dall'equipaggio per 5 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP: aumenta l'ATK di 2x, infligge danni dalla fine del turno per 99 turni VS Hawkins *Preventivo: Remove SFX per 3 turni, rende gli slot STR/'INT'/'QCK' negativi per 9 turni, restituisce il danno ricevuto *Ogni 2 turni: restituisce il 10% del danno ricevuto VS Drake & Urouge *Preventivo: previene i cambiamenti di stato *Ogni turno: si cura con l'80% di HP, aumenta il proprio attacco VS Bege *Preventivo: cambia gli slot in BLOCK, silenzia i personaggi per 3 turni, riduce i danni subiti per 3 turni *Turno 3: aumenta l'ATK per 3 turni *Alla morte: riprende il 30% di HP, si circonda di 5 sub, cambia tipo in DEX, incatena gli slot dei capitani per 10 turni VS Luffy *Stage 6 - Usopp: **Preventivo: è immune al ritardo, imposta una barriera infrangibile con 2 PERFECT per 2 turni **Ogni 3 turni: incatena 3 personaggi per 5 turni *Stage 7 - Luffy: **Preventivo: silenzia i personaggi QCK/'DEX'/'PSY' per 3 turni, blocca il moltiplicatore di catena a 1,01x per 5 turni **Turno 1: previene i cambiamenti di stato per 99 turni, si arrabbia **Sotto il 20% di HP: non può andare KO per 8 turni VS Smoker *Stage 1: Riduzione tempo di carica Special per i personaggi STR/'QCK'/'INT' *Stage 2 - Tashigi: Preventivo: aumenta la possibilità di ottenere slot negative per 99 turni, rimescola gli slot, riduce il moltiplicatore di catena per 7 turni *Stage 3 - Smoker: **Preventivo: previene i cambiamenti di stato, cambia casualmente tipo **Sotto il 50% di HP: imposta la riduzione della soglia del danno per 3 turni **Sotto il 20% di HP: silenzia i capitani per 50 turni *Interruzione Special: aumento tipo di effetto degli slot: cambia tutti gli slot in BLOCK Categoria:Treasure Map